The Return of Eve
by Chilliepeppers
Summary: Post events that occurred after the destruction of the Factory. This is a story about how both Robin and Amon will finally accomplish what they were destined to do.
1. Chapter 1

Let's get all the legal stuff out the way now. I do not own any of the WHR characters (I wish I did…I would be in Fiji right now bathing in the sun writing my next anime hit). However, as in all my fanfic I write (2nd one only) there are some character's of my own imagination (Yes, I have my own imagination!) to help develop my story.

Anyway, now that the legal stuff is out the way let's begin!!

* * *

The Return of Eve

_**Three hundred and twenty years have passed since the coven sank in the dark.**_

**_Reunion,_**

_**Hatred for blood,**_

**_A dead end alley,_**

_**The forbidden encounter restarts a stalled spinning wheel.**_

_**A broken shell.**_

**_A forbidden power, _**

**_A prisoner,_**

_**The name of the sacred mother brings back an awe carved in the darkness.**_

_**The caller.**_

**_Forgotten records,_**

**_Silent catacombs,_**

_**The shattered past bleeds for the truth by words of confession.**_

_**The trap prediction.**_

_**A refused successor,**_

_**An eternal war…**_

_**Believing in a hope…**_

**_And its power to create the future I start walking now._**

_**Taken from episodes 23-26.**_

* * *

Prologue

A black vehicle with dark tinted windows providing privacy for its passengers arrived to the air strip one late windy evening. The skies were clear considering the wind which was a common weather condition for the area.

The driver of the vehicle that just arrived opened the door so the young woman passenger may step out the vehicle along with her companions.

The wind blew the beautiful young woman's hair everywhere however she still looked mesmerizing to the driver. She was about eighteen - nineteen years old he guessed although her beautiful bright green eyes displayed an old soul. Someone who was much more matured beyond someone of her age. For a second the driver had lost his breath again when he looked into her eyes. He couldn't believe someone as beautiful as she was so kind.

When he went to pick up the group earlier in the evening she made sure to make eye contact with him. She thanked him for driving them to the airport. Never in his years of being a driver has any of his passengers have been so kind to thank him.

W_ho was this woman_? the driver thought to himself.

This mysterious woman was dressed in a long black trench coat which she had open giving the driver a glimpse to what she was wearing. The woman wore an all black thin cotton v-neck shirt, cargo pants which fit her thin waist perfectly and black boots. Though her clothing fit her well there was one thing that stuck his interest. It was the pendant the woman wore this was something he had never seen before.

Her companions consisted of two men. One of the two men looked to be much more closer to her than the other… _could he be her lover? _thought the driver as he analysis the group. Although their gestures between the two could not be interpreted as two lovers would act with one another… there was something in the manner that they looked into each others eyes when they spoke to each other. This much had the driver observed.

The driver couldn't help but agree that even her companions were beautiful particularly the tall, gray eyed, dark haired man. He was very reserved unlike the young woman but still polite. He was dressed in a black trench coat like the woman with what appeared to the driver as all black clothing as well. The other man in the group was dressed in light colored suit and his demeanor was much more talkative that his other two companions. His manners were pleasant thought the driver.

Their plane was ready for them to leave immediately as the driver watched them from a distance boarding the plane that was going to take them to Japan. With a sigh the driver watched the plane disappear into the night sky.

On the night of the explosion at the factory both Amon and Robin escaped safely as Karasuma posed as a diversion as they escaped. They left Japan two months after the incident and traveled to Tuscany (Italy). Though their first few months were difficult with Amon's usual mood swings, Robin was able to get through to him making less abrasive with her. He became very protective of her and always keeping close to her making sure she was alright.

Since their departure from Japan two years ago new developments have occurred which now bring them back to Japan. Rejoining forces with old friends once again they will bring a new view on witches being hunted.

But before we learn of the present let's see what were the events that lead them back to Japan.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Since they had left Japan Robin and Amon have been inseparable. Through various networks of different underground groups helping witches survive the ever watchful eyes of Solomon they traveled back to Italy into the state of Tuscany. From the diary pages by Toudou Hiroshi which were given to Robin by Juliano Colegui the clues left in between the pages had lead them to Italy. Amon believed Juliano knew there was something else in those diary entries of great importance. However, he didn't understand why Juliano gave them to Robin anyway. Why did he do that, was the real question?

They finally made it to the northern part of Tuscany. It had already been year since they had left Japan. What new discoveries are waiting for them? Through a certain "friendly" connection they've arrived to the palacio of Condesa Nohemí Del Romero who will give them safe harbor in her home.

"Ah welcome come in. I've been expecting you two for a while." As Condesa sized her guests as she spoke to Robin directly "Senorita Robin, you are a very special girl I can see that. You have an aura about you full pureness that surrounds you." The Condesa stared at Robin carefully.

This gave Robin a cold chill down her spine. _How can she know…?_

The Condesa was an elegant woman in her sixties who appeared to be in excellent health. Her flaming blue eyes were enchanting as they reflected brightly against her olive skin. She wore her long jet black hair loose down her back. Even the clothes she wore a pastel colored linen dress was elegant as she was.

"Don't be surprised I'm a witch with the ability is to see into people's souls and foretell some part of their future." She looked at Amon intently into his eyes causing him to briefly look away. "Some more than others. Our time together will not be very long together but I will tell you that while you are in Italy both of you will primarily reside here with me."

Both Robin and Amon were left in awed. It was Amon who spoke next in his emotionless tone.

"Condesa Nohemí, I really want to thank you for allowing us to stay for a few days but I have plans to leave here soon…"

The Condesa interrupted Amon surprising him of her audacity, "Ah Amon the ever so watchful. That's why you are the perfect companion for her," she said as they were approached a large wooden Victorian styled double doors. "Well we've arrived to your apartment in which you will stay while you are here."

"Apartment?" Robin and Amon asked at the same time.

The palacio was a large mansion that contained numerous rooms. Several rooms were called "apartments" because they had more than one bedroom and shared a private common area that which served as a sitting area. Off to the side of the common area there was French doors that opened to a very large private terrace covered with flowers and benches so one may sit.

"But this is too much. I, we can't…" Robin was hesitant to accept something more luxurious that she could have imagined.

As Amon added, "Condesa please understand we are only going to be here a few days. We do not require nothing more than a room for Robin and I." Amon insisted in usual business like manner.

Waiving her hand the Condesa explained "I see you two do not understand yet what you will encounter here in Italy. I will try to open your eyes a little then… come let's sit at the table."

The table of was made of a very old sold antique white marble trimmed with gold all around the edges. This table was evidently irreplaceable in its original Victorian style grandeur was to be admired by anyone. Robin was afraid to even place her hands on the table in fear that she may damage it in some way. They all sat down around the beautiful table waiting to hear what the Condesa had to say.

"It's obvious that you two don't know what you will encounter here in Italy. I can not say what it is because my powers will not give me precise information. For that only signifies that you will encounter several choices and depending on your choice… it will determine what fate has in stored for the both of you. Remember this, fate does not determine our future it is you that controls it."

"I don't understand. What do you mean about this?" Amon questioned.

"Well for example you Amon. You've come this far even after you were told not to help Robin. You battled with your inner self looking for a reason why you should not follow your heart. And still your heart prevailed over all adversity and you decided not to follow through with the orders you were given."

Amon couldn't believe how this woman could have known this. Maybe she was some sort of spy or something, he thought to himself.

"No, I'm no spy. Don't so look surprised. Remember my craft I know bits and pieces of the future and of people's thoughts. I knew had to have this chat with you tonight because if I did not… by morning both you and the girl would have been gone." she paused as she looked at Amon. "You are in denial at the moment my boy… something within you that is brewing. You know what I mean you feel it, you sense it and you know it's because you have been around her. Don't blame her. For yet she may return what you have given to her… She will be your savior… the power that is within you would take you to dark place but now that you have her she will see you through it as you will do for her."

A maid walked in with a tray of coffee, tea and assortment of cakes.

"Thank you Lourdes, that will be all for now." Directing her attention back the Condesa offered, "Have some coffee or tea or some cake. I wasn't sure what you would like so I had Lourdes bring a little of everything we have."

"Thank you Condesa Nohemí." Robin responded.

"Let me be brief as to what I am going to say since I know you two must be tired and may want to rest. I will be able to connect you with different people who will be able to protect you from the eyes of Solomon. Right now they are not our friends. The secrets you will find will be the key in finally opening the heart of the one person within the agency that will be our savior. Not only will that person's heart will come to the realization but the secrets learned will open the flood gates of knowledge that has been kept for thousands of years. Please understand I mean only goodwill to the both of you.

My mother was a witch her mother before so was her mother. Our family the witches were only woman. Although my family a very wealthy family for more than ten generations the witches in our family weren't immune to the suffering of the burnings. Countless of them lost their lives to these individuals that called them heretics even some of our own family turned on many of their own blood. My family has dwindled down to me alone now. Because of them turning against each other because of this underground organization each generation their was less of us. Me being barren I was unable to birth a child. Once I die so will my family and this…"

Changing what she was about to say the Condesa continued, "Well, now that I have laid my eyes on you Robin our _hope_ the future may bring some acceptance whether widely or quietly known we can finally live in peace and fear no more of being burnt to the "modern" stake. I have always provided safe harbor for those witches that have come through here seeking help."

"Robin, I believe you are a very special more than any witch I have ever met. The least I can do for you is to facilitate your chance to understand the knowledge that has been entrusted within you." The Condesa began to get up without giving anyone a chance to speak.

"But, I want…" Robin began to speak as the Condesa interrupted her… "We can speak further tomorrow. I'm really tired, old and I need my rest. Forgive me, I promise tomorrow we will speak more again." she paused at the door "Amon, care to walk an old woman to her room. I know you want to look around and the walk will give you that opportunity."

"Robin I will be right back, ok…" Amon said as he got up to walk the Condesa back to her room.

* * *

Condesa Nohemí and Amon left the room leaving Robin alone in the large sitting room. Robin sensing that she would be ok got up and started looking into the bedrooms. Finding a room that suited her she went ahead and took her luggage into the room. She decided to take a nice warm bath this was a luxury that she hasn't been able to have in weeks.

Amon didn't say anything as he walked the Condesa to her room. Once they arrived to her bedroom door she grabbed his arm. He saw for a moment her blue eyes flash brightly as she looked into his. "Amon, let go of that anger it will consume you and you will lose her. Is that what you want? I will not reveal more than I think I should dare… trust me when I say she is your savior she is yours for as long as you love her. Accept the powers that your witch blood has given you and let not the prejudice blind you of your true destiny. Remember Robin's survival is dependant of you. If you turn your back on her she will be consumed by the grief of her heavy load that has been unwillingly bestowed upon her and she will die." Her eyes returned its normal hue of blue as she sighed softly. "Thank you for taking me to my room. I will take my leave. You may look around as much as you desire. If you find the secret passages… which I doubt but if you are witty enough to find any of them don't go into them until I show you around. I don't want you to get lost. Good Night."

Amon wasn't sure what shocked him more. "_Love her?" _He decided to take the Condesa's offer and went looking around the palacio just to be sure that they were going to be safe here. Was he in love with Robin he thought to himself..._"Love Robin?"_

* * *

It had been a while since Amon had left to take the Condesa back to her room. This caused Robin to worry however she stayed in the room as he had asked her. She was waiting for him at the terrace that was connected to their apartment as he quietly walked in.

"You're back. I was worried." Robin said softly

Amon looked at Robin thoughtfully thinking what the Condesa had said. "C_ould it be possible that I love her? But, how? I never have allowed myself for this to happen. I've always managed to stop those feelings before it got out of control. And what power is it that I will have?" _he said to himself as Robin looked at him worriedly.

Wondering if he even heard what she said Robin asked again, "Are you ok, Amon?"

"Huh? Yes, yes I'm ok." as he tried to refocus his thoughts. He noticed that she was standing by the terrace's large French doors… "Isn't it a bit cold to be outside in a night gown and robe?"

"A not really. It's so beautiful out here you should come and see it. I almost forgot how the night sky looked here in Italy."

Coldly he responded, "No, that's ok. I will go out and see it later. I'm tired now." as he started to walk toward the room that had his bag in front of the doors.

"Amon?" Robin said timidly.

"Yes?" Amon responded with a hit of irritation in his voice.

"I, I want to thank you, for everything that you have done for me. You didn't have to do any of it. I don't want to burden you but I have no one else to turn to. You are all that I really have in this world." Robin stood looking at him for hopes that he may respond in a softer tone.

Amon's mood would vary from time to time. He would sometimes was kind and considerate doing things for her that would surprise Robin. While other times he his mood would change and he would treat her with a fierce cold manner making Robin many times feel that she was a burden to him. She had learned how to ignore his moodiness realizing that he really wasn't a bad person. He was a person unable at the moment to learn to enjoy life. It was Robin's full intention to slowly break that barrier he had created for himself.

Something in the tone of her of her voice made Amon turn back to walk toward where Robin was standing. He sensed a hit a rising fear within her. All this time she has been so courageous but now it seemed to him that it was getting to her. He didn't want her to break down on him which was the last thing he wanted. But what if it…? _Is it that she thinks I will tire of her or that I will eventually kill her to get her off my hands? _He thought to himself as he gently reached and grabbed her fragile soft silky arms for the first time in a year they have been on the run. "Look Robin we have come a long way… I will not abandon you. Tomorrow we will start working on putting together the rest of the clues in these notes and see where it takes us. I have a good feeling about it. I know we will find something here that will help us understand." he said reassuringly as a sudden surge flowed through him unlike he had ever known.

"I hope so Amon. I'm frightened of this unknown. I have never felt so scared and out of control in my life. We're here in Italy so close to Solomon headquarters, if they were to find us here they will come after us." as she laid her face in Amon's chest as little sob escaped her.

Lifting her chin up so he could see full view of her beautiful face "Hey, I told you it will be ok. I want you to remember something if all our investigations result with nothing we will take another approach. Ok! I promise that I will always keep you safe as long as live." His gaze was locked into her green eyes that were capturing the moon's light making her eyes look like they were brilliant emeralds in the semi-dark common area. Amon felt that feeling again that he always kept in check. _Why did I touch her? I knew once I did I wouldn't be able to keep this feeling in control!_ He thought to himself.

Robin felt so safe being in his arms it was a feeling that she did not want to let go of. As he held her in his strong muscular arms, looking dreamily into her eyes she wanted to kiss him. _What if he didn't_… she was afraid to pull forward. She never had kissed anyone before. Being so close to him made her shiver as she closed her eyes suddenly she felt his soft lips brush softly over her's. Their first kiss started slowly as the kisses progressed in a fierce passion that they always held back from each other.

As Sudden as they had started kissing Amon stopped and pushed Robin away from him briskly, "I, I'm sorry I shouldn't have…it was wrong of me." as he tried to release from her embrace.

Robin tried to hold him in her embrace as she said, "Amon, wait!"

"No Robin! I have to keep a clear focus. You, you're too…" he hesitated as for searching for an excuse that she would accept. "If I get too involved with you I will miss something and I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you." as he finally was able to release himself from the embrace that held them together.

"Amon, I wanted you to kiss me… I, I love you Amon." Robin said, as she realized she wasn't able to hold her feels any longer to herself.

Amon's smile was full of mix happiness and sadness at the same time. "Oh Robin. I don't know what will become of us. But for now we must not let this happen again." and walked away without giving Robin a chance to respond. As he opened the door to his room without turning around he said softly in a voice only audible to him "Robin, I love you more than you can imagine… but we can't…"

Robin feeling even more miserable than what she had felt earlier went into her room and cried herself to sleep

Amon went into his room feeling terrible of what had just happened. "_Dammit, I know shouldn't have. I just couldn't help it_" as he threw himself on the bed feeling miserable.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1** _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need any tips or thoughts on my story line. I have over 40 pages for this story already written. I'm in the process of revising chapters and if any advice please make it known. xoxoxo_


	2. Awaken

**Chapter 2**

**Awaken**

Several months had passed since their arrival to the Condesa's palacio. Amon and Robin were able to make a lot of progress tracking Toudou's last steps. They found encrypted in Toudou's diary entries of an address to a house out in the northern counties in Tuscany.

Amon also kept some contacts in Japan obtaining information about the STN-J, Solomon Headquarters and on Juliano's moves with no remarkable findings. Currently, since their "_deaths_" there were no orders from Solomon or anyone else to search for proof of their demise.

Since the night of their first kiss Amon and Robin have never again spoken about it. Robin had lost all hope that they would speak about it again. She knew that Amon would avoid all conversation that would lead to bring it up. Robin instead concentrated her thoughts on the future and what would they finally discover from clues left in the pages of Toudou's diaries.

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday morning without a cloud in the sky as a black sports car with dark tinted windows sped down the highway. The passengers in vehicle were on their way to locate the house whose address was encrypted into Toudou's diary. Robin was gazed out the car window enjoying the Italian countryside as Amon drove. Thoughts of the past months were being replayed in Robin's mind as they sped through the lonely highway. She was still in disbelief how quickly time had already past. 

Disrupting her thoughts Amon said, "We won't be there until tomorrow morning… We will have to stay at a hotel tonight." Noticing that something was on her mind, "Are you ok Robin?" inquired Amon.

There was no answer from Robin.

"Robin?" Amon asked again.

"Huh, oh sorry Amon. I'm ok. Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"There are so many things on my mind but there are few things that have me concerned. Like, if anyone knows about us still being alive. I don't think that the Condesa will betray us but what of the people around her?" Robin sighed as she continued to reveal her thoughts to Amon, "Also, I have an uneasy feeling about this trip to Toudou's house." She sighed.

Amon remained quiet for a while as he thought of what Robin had just said. He finally responded. "It's expected by now someone could have some suspicion that we are alive. But, I find it highly unlikely that they could imagine us here so close to Solomon HQ. Regardless, of what my contacts may say we have to keep our guards up always. Keeping a low profile and staying away from places that may be under any type of surveillance. The important thing is that we know of the possible risk and are always prepared for whatever may come." Amon responded reassuringly to her.

* * *

It was late in the evening when they finally arrived to the hotel. Thinking it may be a good idea they decided on getting one room with two beds. They had traveled high into the mountainous region of Tuscany where the nights were very cold. The hotel was an old castle remolded into a private hotel which was surrounded by a beautiful lushes green forest. The view was even more spectacular from their second floor balcony where they could see the sleepy valley below. 

Robin had told Amon to go first to take a shower because she wanted to take her time taking her bath. He hated how she would make him wait for what it seemed hours to him while she bathed. Taking advantage of the alone time Robin stepped out into the balcony from their room to appreciate the scenery. She looked dreamily out into the clear night sky as the stars shined brightly as small lamps. She suddenly felt her body stiffen. She was unable to move as a low gasp came out her mouth. Amon who had just finished taking a shower and was on his way to let her know he was done he noticed that something was wrong with Robin.

"Robin, what's wrong?" He called out as rushed to her.

"I, I can't move..." It took every ounce of her will to speak as every syllable hurt her to speak.

"What?" Confused he looked out the terrace when he saw an old man standing outside laughing. Amon took his gun and shot at the stranger. This made the man loose his concentration which broke Robin free from his spell.

Checking to see that Robin was ok… Amon jumped down from the second floor balcony and chased after the mysterious man.

Robin was a little afraid to jump down the balcony but after seeing that Amon drop down with no injury she decided to jump after him as well. She followed Amon into the forest as he chased after the mysterious man. The forest was dark and cold as they ran deeper into it. However, neither took notice at the moment since their thoughts were on catching the mysterious man that had for some reason attacked Robin. Finally the run ended at a clearing where the old man came into full view as he stood next to a bonfire. Amon had his gun drawn out as Robin was only a few steps behind him ready to use her craft.

It was Amon that spoke first to the stranger demanding answers, "Who are you? What do you want from us?"

The man began to laugh obnoxiously.

"What do I want? You mean what do **we** want?" as five other guys appeared from behind the guy.

Amon clicked off the safety from his gun and was ready to shoot as he looked at Robin letting her know to be prepared for fight.

"I tell you what. Leave the girl with us and we will let you live! Is that a deal?" The old cackled.

Amon smirked at the man's offer. "Right" Amon responded sarcastically. "How about we let you all live if you let us leave?"

The old man had huge round belly that bounced up and down every time he spoke or laughed. Even in his old age one could tell that he was never good looking man. His eyes were filled with bitterness.

The old man began to laugh at Amon's response. "You have a strong witch there that makes us uncomfortable. We sensed her presence when you arrived earlier this evening. We don't want her here and will take her off your hands," the old man turned to the other men "Get them boys. Don't kill the girl just yet… but you do whatever you want the guy he is useless to us."

Amon shot at the old man but the bullet was blocked by the old man's craft. Amon shot at the guys rushing toward him as they shot back at him. Robin blocked the bullets as they are being shot at Amon. She then created a circle of fire around the old man keeping him locked in one spot.

She turned to look to her right making sure that Amon was ok as he suddenly was shot on the shoulder by an unknown shooter who wasn't with the group. Robin gasped as she searched from where the shot had come from. She couldn't see where the shooter was. Robin became worried for Amon as he stopped her coming to check on him.

"Robin! Focus on the old man he is a craft user and is much more of a danger for us. I'm ok, just worry…"

"But Amon your.." Robin insisted.

"Robin, do as I say!" He said sternly as she turned her attention back to the old man.

Amon struggled to keep himself focused as he felt a sudden force flow within him. His mind was clearing…without turning to any direction to look he was able to see. He moved his gun in the direction of the unknown shooter who had shot him on his shoulder. The man crouched down hiding in nearby bushes as a bullet hit him right between his eyes killing him instantly. Amon moved at super speed and with a strength that was beyond his own. He moved fearlessly forward shooting at the other two men from the group that was shooting at him.

Robin not believing what she just saw remained in shock until the old man grabbed her attention as he yelled angrily, "I see your friend has few tricks up his sleeve." he laughed. "Well that's not going to help the two of you," as he sent an energy blast towards Robin almost knocking her off her feet.

Standing her ground Robin said to herself, "Ugh! Dammit I can't let him get away with that," Robin shot back a blast of fire which the old man blocked.

"You think you can kill me?" The old man said as he is laughed mockingly at Robin. "Come on little girl! You can do better than that," as he began his full assault on Robin sending energy blasts at her as she kept blocking most of them.

Amon kept his eye on Robin making sure that she was ok as he finished off the last guy that was shooting at him.

The old man got a lucky blast of energy that knocked Robin to the ground. Robin got back up from the blast refocused her energy as she was able see his element. Sending several rapid balls of fire hitting its mark as it slowly disintegrated the old man into ashes. When the old man was finally down Robin exhausted dropped down to the ground and passed out. The energy she used was too much for her which made her loss consciousness.

Amon also felt sluggish to the point where he thought too he was going loose consciousness. He kept his focus as he ran over to check on Robin. He sluggishly carried her back to their hotel room safely.

Once in the room he began to access her injuries which seemed to be all superficial but quite a few of the energy blast had hit her chest area bruising it completely. It was all black and blue; thankfully she appeared to have no internal bleeding.

Robin slowly opened her eyes as she sees through her blurred vision that her blouse is opened and Amon was looking at her chest as he quickly spoke up…"I'm checking your bruises, ok. You took quite a beating on your chest area it's all black and blue. However, I don't see anything that will indicate internal bleeding. We're back safe in the hotel room. But we are leaving as soon as I can see that you're ok," Amon said as vision began to darken. He collapsed to the floor.

"Amon!" Robin called to him as she tried to get up feeling a sharp pain on her chest. "Ouch, my chest hurts," as she continued to get up and moved Amon onto the bed.

As Robin struggled to move Amon onto the bed she sees he is bleeding from his shoulder. He had been shot on the shoulder. Fortunately, the shot had grazed his shoulder but not before the bullet cut deep into the skin causing him to loose a lot of blood quickly. Robin quickly started on stopping the bleeding and dressed his wound. After Robin was done she decided that she was going to sit next to him on the bed to watch him over.

* * *

It was approximately 4:30 am when Amon finally awoke. Shocked he quickly looked around and saw that Robin was sitting next to him asleep on the bed. Feeling a sharp pain on his shoulder he checked his shoulder as he realized his wound had been already dressed. "Robin" He said softly as he slowly tried to get up from the bed as Robin awakes in a start. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep watching you."

"No, it's ok. Are you ok?" Amon asked in a concerned voice.

Looking into his eyes worriedly Robin responded. "Yes, I'm fine. I was really worried about you, Amon. For a moment I thought I might have to seek medical help for your wound. I didn't want to bring any more unwanted attention. When I checked your wound I saw that you only lost consciousness due to the rapid blood loss. The bullet had only grazed you. I went ahead stopped the bleeding and I dressed your wound." Hesitating for a moment Robin added, "Amon, I think we should leave here as soon as possible…just in case there maybe others that know we are here."

"You're right." As Amon paused for moment gazing into Robin's worried eyes. Her eyes spoke so much of what she did not dare to say to him. He knew this. Without noticing what he was doing Amon ran his fingers through her long golden blondish hair. He thought to himself on how he found her loose hair enchanting as he finally spoke. "You know I was really worried about you for a moment there..."

"Me?" Robin found it difficult to think as he kept twirling his fingers through her hair making her feel dreamy making it hard for her to think straight.

"Yes, you!" Amon responded softly. "I don't know what I would do without you. You've been in my care for quite a while and I don't know if I can live without you now." He hesitated for a moment to changed the direction of his conversation with her, "Robin did you see when I was fighting those guys. I was able to move in unbelievable speed. I shot one of them without even looking towards him. I saw it all in my mind. It was the strangest feeling. I've always had some usual strength that wasn't normal… but this, this was different. I felt that I could… if I wanted to send him a blast to knock him off his feet. But I didn't. I guess was afraid. I think I might have awakened." For a moment he looked away as he sighed. For the first time in a long time Amon was able to express in words to another person what he really felt inside. He felt a strange relief in expressing what he felt to her. He turned his full focus back onto Robin as she began to speak.

Robin looked away as she began to say sadly. "I guess it's my fault that you've been fully awakened."

"No, Robin!" Amon said as he began to caress her face softly with his hands. "Yes, it's most likely because of you that I have awakened, but I have accepted… my fate… It's… the fate that we will share together." He responded gently to her.

Robin tried to pull away but Amon wasn't going to let her go this time. He wanted so badly to kiss her more than anything… He grabbed her gently back towards him to kiss her. She hesitated pulling back… "Amon, I, I don't think we should…"

"Why? Is it that you don't feel the same about me anymore?" He asked not believing it so but he still asked anyway.

"No, it's that I don't want you to regret it later. You barely were able to look at me for days the last time it happened."

In a gentle voice Amon responded back, "Robin it was nothing like that. It was that I felt I took advantage of you. You were feeling insecure… It only seemed wrong…no matter how much I may love you. I wanted and still want you to be sure that what you feel is real. I have never loved anyone like this until you. Tonight, as I carried you back to our room and I looked at you… I knew that I could never be with anyone else but you," his gray eyes stared lovingly hoping for answer accepting his declaration of love.

Unable to resist she accepted his acknowledgment of his love for her as she responded softly saying his name, "Oh, Amon." She felt tears burning to burst from her eyes as Amon continued caressing her face and hair softly... "I love you" she said as she drew closer to him as they began to kiss.

End Chapter 2


	3. Arrival

**Chapter 3**

**Arrival**

They had been driving for a few hours when they finally arrived to area where Toudou's house was supposed to be located.

"Hm? We need to ask for some directions. There are no names on the roads here," Amon said sounding frustrated.

"Look there is a man on his horse let's ask him." Robin pointed to an old man who looked to be a man into his mid-late fifties. He was riding black stallion off the side of the road horse as they slowly approached him.

"Great. Let's ask him."

"Excuse me, Sir." Robin said to the old man.

"Yes?" The old man responded.

"My friend and I are looking for this address but we are unable to locate it. Could you give us direction to it?"

The old man looked at her in awe making Robin feel uncomfortable. "S…sure, let me see the address." The old man was very pleasant as he gave them the directions to the house.

They finally arrived to the house it was a log cabin far off the road. Amon almost had missed the turn because the trees blocked the view from the road. As they were driving slowly down the long winding road towards a cabin they were able to see that it was located at the center of a clearing. They got out the car and walked toward the front door of the cabin. They knocked on the door and no answer. Amon found the door to be unlocked as they slowly entered the cabin immediately noticing that there was no furniture in it. As they walked around the small one bedroom cabin they heard someone enter the cabin. Amon quickly drew his gun as he and Robin walked carefully back towards the front of the cabin. When they realized…

"It's the old man that gave us direction…but what…?" Robin said as Amon held his gun at him.

"Yes, I'm the old man that gave you the directions to get here. My name is Miguel. Don't worry about me… so you can put away that big gun of yours. Aren't you a dangerous one? Well just to let you two know that you would have never gotten this far if you didn't belong here. I am the keeper for this property for someone who I think you two might know."

Robin and Amon looked at each other in wonder.

"For Hiroshi Toudou and his beautiful wife Maria, I care this property for. I see that you certainly have inherited her beauty. That was a fine lady she was so kind to everyone but a fragile one though," said the old man as he sighed to himself.

"So, you know Toudou and Maria?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I do and he told me when I saw him last that one day you may come."

"I'm sorry I don't understand. He believed that I would come here?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, he did. Although he had doubts but he said to care for this place for you. He gave me this so I won't forget how you would look like. Come look at this here." as he walked toward the covered fireplace and removed the cover. "Look at this picture. It's Maria your mother." He looked at Robin as he said in clueless amazement, "Toudou was a really smart man. He really believed that you were going to look exactly like your mother. You even have her mannerism" as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You know my, my name?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I. Your father told me your name. The only name I don't know is his" as he pointed toward Amon.

"My name is Amon," he responded suspiciously.

"Well nice to meet you." Turning his attention back to Robin, "You are the heir to this property. It's rightfully yours. Make yourselves at home there is a lot for you to see. But first I have to give you this to read. This was entrusted to me by Toudou and Maria," he handed her two diaries and a letter. "I will leave you guys alone so you can read the diaries and the letter. I will be back later in the afternoon to check on you two. Don't worry you guys are safe here. I swore to both Maria and Toudou that if you Robin ever came here I will protect you," the old mad said as he walked out the cabin.

Amon walked over to the window and watched the old man walk into the forest and disappeared.

"Strange." He said softly.

"Yeah, this is all really strange. I guess those people who were my parents had planned that someday I would come here," she said thoughtfully. "Let's start reviewing these diaries," as she sat on the floor since there were no chairs in the cabin.

Amon sat directly in front of Robin and opened the letter. "I think it would be best if you read the letter first. Do you want me to read it out loud for you? "

"Yes please; go ahead read it out loud."


	4. Confession

**Chapter 4**

**Confession**

Amon started to read aloud the letter that was written by Maria.

_My Beloved Daughter Robin,_

_If you are reading this, it means my father has allowed you to live and you have discovered the tracts that we had left for you to discover. _

_I want you first to know that I am sorry about the burden that we have bestowed upon you. But please understand that we only wanted to find a way to finally make amends for all the damage that had been done to people labeled as witches and demons. We hope that you will use your powers that you have within you wisely._

_The power of pyro-kinesis was my craft which I believe you and I will share. I used this power to hunt down witches and kill them. After I met your father Hiroshi, he and I began researching information about the organization, Solomon. I soon realized I was doing something I could not do any longer. I allowed myself to believe that my craft was something to use to hunt down witches. However, when in fact: I have been helping Solomon to exterminate the truth. _

_As you will find in the records we have left behind many secrets that if Solomon would know about them they would want them destroyed. You must protect these records at all cost. The family that has been entrusted to care for the property will assist you in caring for it all. But you must take the time to look through the books and records we have left for you. I have left a selection of books for you to look through first. Those are the most important. _

_My daughter as I feel you growing in my womb I feel that you will be truly special. I sit and wonder if you will have the same gentle manners like me; caring, understanding and most of all my spirituality. I wish I could see you before the end. My heart breaks even now that I know I will not be there for you._

_Please don't blame your father's inability to find a cure that would save me. I have always been a sickly child and as an adult. He really did try his best to find a cure. Nor blame him for him mutating your genes. I was to blame. I agreed in doing this with him without my father's knowledge. I wanted to give you the strength I do not have within me. _

_I feel my body weaken more each day. However, I have no fear of my impending death. For I know more that a piece of me live within you. You will have some special innate powers that no other witch that has lived on this earth for thousands of years has had._

_In your blood you carry the blood of witches that have suffered and died throughout time. You have to take their sadness into your own and understand their pain. With this knowledge start a crusade to bring finally redemption for those who suffered unjustly. These witches that did nothing but exist in peace… finding a solution for eternal peace for all -humans and witches._

_You are my "Hope" the future of the well-being of all witches, as well as the key to solving the struggle of acceptance between witches and humans. My daughter, I beg you to use this knowledge in finding the way._

_Please know that both your father and I love you very much and wished that we could have been there for you... We are sorry to have caused you pain. But if you find it in your heart please forgive us and remember us as your parents who loved you more than you can imagine._

_Love,_

_Your Mother, Maria_

_P.s. My daughter one more thing I must tell you. There will be times that some witches will abuse their powers those are the ones just like a criminal should be punished. Use wise judgment ... I have faith in you and your heart. _

As Robin listened to Amon read the letter she began to feel differently about those people that were her parents. This letter gave the impression that she was more than just an experiment but their child. A child they loved so much that they sacrificed their lives for her.

"Well that was really interesting… it explains quite a bit more that we didn't know. I wonder where exactly these records are hidden that Marie mentioned in her letter?" said Amon.

Absentmindedly Robin answered. "Yes, I wonder. There is no furniture, only one bedroom where could it all be hidden. Maybe…"

"Maybe there is a hidden passage or door? Let's take another look around see if you find anything interesting." said Amon as he started to at the walls for clues.

"This is odd..." Robin called to Amon "look at these candle holders next to the fire place it's not properly aligned. Or maybe they lost their alignment due to age," as she tried pull one of them back into place. The fireplace began to turn and open into a dark hidden entry. They took a closer look into the entry and found some stairs that went down into a dark room. Using flashlights they started their descent down the few steps into what seemed to be a room. There was an oil lamp on a desk which they turned on. When the light filled the whole room they realized it was a library of ancient books that covered ever single inch of the walls. While they were looking through the books the old man had arrived back to check on them. This time he did not return alone.

Sounding surprised. "Oh, I see you found the place." The old man said as both Amon and Robin looked at him and his companion. Noticing their wariness, "This is my grandson Daniel. He is to inherit the land I have and the duty of caring for the grounds."

Daniel was a tall seventeen year old young man with black hair and brilliant blue eyes. He became enchanted when he saw Robin. Realizing the young man's interest it made Robin blush as he looked at her. Amon noticed he didn't like how Daniel looked at her. But he kept his feelings in check.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Robin." Turning his attention to Amon, "I'm sorry, what's your name sir?" asked Daniel.

"My name is Amon," he responded coldly.

"Well nice to meet you, Amon. If there is anything I can assist you guys please let me know. I am having some of my people bring in the furniture and food so you can have all the comforts while you stay here. Once you leave we will remove all trace that anyone was here; in order to keep the secrets well hidden."

"We take your secrecy very serious. It's important to maintain the records as we have been entrusted to do" Miguel added.

"Thank you." Robin said.

"Yes, thank you. But we didn't plan on spending the night here but after seeing all this… It would mostly likely be several days before we can complete our review of all the contents here." Amon said.

"Please do take your time to review everything particularly the items on the desk over there in that corner. Those books were important to your mother and father. Since you will be staying the night, I will have my wife cook for you two a wonderful dinner. She is a wonderful cook," Miguel added with a warm smile.

End of Chapter 4

Ok added 3 more chapters!! I hope you enjoy. Please give me your feed back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Realization and Consummation

It had been two weeks since their arrival and they were finally almost done reviewing all documents and books left behind by Robin's parents.

Since their arrival they have been having dinner every night with Miguel and his family. One night after dinner Robin and Amon arrived to their cabin like every evening the fire was already lit in the fire place for them. The fire in the fireplace and the candles that were lit gave off a dim light in the main area of the cabin creating a calming ambience. Robin felt relieved that it was evening time as she sat on the couch and stared pensively at the fire.

"_All this history of hatred and lies causing humans to fear witches when in fact most of them wanted to live in peace. Not only were humans misled but what of the witches classified as "hunters" they were told that their powers were for hunting witches,_" Robin thought to herself. "_How will I be able to share this information and most of all have people believe me…_" Robin mind was filled with thoughts while she laid her head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

It started to rain softly outside.

* * *

Amon had decided to take a look around the outside of the cabin to make sure everything was ok. He had been feeling uncomfortable again during dinner. Several times throughout dinner he just wanted to get up and go back to the cabin. However, he knew he had to keep his calm the family in general was pleasant to him other than HIM… Daniel; Miguel's son.

Daniel intentionally would make him feel uncomfortable. This Amon knew for certain. What kept Amon's temper in check was that he knew if something would happen to him or they would need to hide this family would provide the protection needed. It was their son Daniel who seemed to have other intentions… Those intentions were Robin. It was clear that he liked her more than just a friend. Daniel directed most of all his conversations toward her on purpose in effort to exclude Amon from his conversations.

Amon had also taken notice that Robin was also talking to Daniel quite a bit… "Perhaps, it could be that she…?" Amon thought to himself.

Since their arrival Daniel would appear at different times during the day trying to spark conversations with Robin while Amon was not around. Although, Amon always ended up interrupting Daniel's attempts in getting Robin alone. Daniel still didn't give up although Amon had politely told him that she was off limits. However, Amon thought to himself that Robin should have had some idea what was on Daniel's mind. She never did anything to put a stop him trying to flirt with her. This concerned Amon.

As he stood looking at the forest from the cabin's porch he slammed his fist gently on the railing and thought to himself, "_I don't like. I don't like him looking at her like that…" _He signed. "_I can't believe I have allowed myself to feel this way._" The rain began to fall softly as Robin came to the screen door.

"Amon?" Robin said softly in the tone of voice that always made him feel a shiver come up his back. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I've just finished checking around for the evening… everything looks to be fine. I was just standing here thinking…that's all."

"Hm? Amon, do you want to review some more this evening?" Robin hoped that he would say that they were done for night.

Unfortunately.

Hesitating, he responded "Let's review some more before we call it a night."

Robin stood at the door quietly as a smile slowly appeared on her face.

* * *

They have been reviewing documents and books for a few hours…when Robin expressed her concern of the multitude of records they still had to review. "There is so much here. I don't know what to do with all this. I mean there is so much information here that I wouldn't know how to start to get this organized. What do you think Amon?"

"I was thinking about the same thing for the last few days. The diaries contain summaries of most of what we are reading in these documents. But I don't know how easy it would be getting this information out. However, when we leave here I would want take the diaries and leave everything else here. They will be safe here with the people who have been caring for them up until now." He responded thoughtfully.

"Look, this book contains the history of Solomon… it has information on how they were formed." She sighed as she continued. "We really need to figure a way to pass this information" Robin added.

Amon stretched when it struck him, "We can get these documents transcribed into digital format. Then have it sent to all of Solomon's computers and any other witch hunting agency in the world. There will be no avoidance of the truth then. It would however, make Juliano angry but it's a chance we will have to take. This information is irrefutable."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. But how would we do all this?" Robin asked.

"Well, that's the tricky part. We still have a bit more reviewing to do so let's concentrate on that for now." Amon noticed the tired look on Robin's face as he added, "If you feel tired we could call it a night. We have been staying up late every night since we arrived here."

Amon stared at Robin as he waited for a response from her; he thought of how beautiful she looked. She had been wearing her long straight golden brown hair down almost everyday… which he found very becoming. She didn't wear her black dresses as often as she did before. Her attire lately was an all black long coat, a fitted short-sleeved cotton shirt; form fitting boot cut jeans and boots. From time to time she would wear a dress but she had found a love for jeans which she was never able to wear while she grew up in the convent. Just watching her grow into herself was amazing. Her eighteenth birthday was coming up soon. Amon wanted to be out of this place and back to the Condesa's so he could do something special for her on that day, as he thought to himself.

"…Amon, are you ok? Did you hear what I just said?" as she nudged him to get his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just thinking... What did you say?"

Flustered Robin responded. "Bleh! That, yes I would like to go to bed so we can get an early start tomorrow. I want leave in a few days and return back to the Condesa's."

"Yes, very true" as he stood up. Amon didn't move as he watched her start walking to her room when he finally worked up the nerve and said "Robin, can we talk before you go to bed? It won't keep you long."

"Sure, what's up?" She responded curiously.

"I wanted to know; how did you feel about what happened at the hotel? I mean did you regret what you said to me?"

Robin smiled warmly as she blushed. "Oh, Amon you know how I feel. I told you. Why is it so hard for you to understand that I love you and there is nothing that will change that?" Robin responded.

"Well, I want to be clear with you that I don't want you to feel pressured by me. I'm older than you and I just don't…"

Interrupting him Robin said, "No, Amon! Don't be silly. I'm going to be eighteen in a few days. I'm not that 15 year old girl you met almost three years ago" as she drew closer to him.

Unable to resist his desire for her Amon grabbed her gently and kissed her. He had tried his best to hold back as much as he could. But he couldn't stop kissing her. Realizing that he was still holding back Robin started to unbutton his shirt. Without any resistance he let her undo his shirt as he continued to kiss her and slowly started to unbutton her shirt.

Once they both had their clothes off… they laid down to the floor near the fire place as they continued kissing and hugging each other. Robin felt her lust grow stronger as they made love. He was so gentle with her that it made her only want him more. The pleasure she felt was unimaginable something she never expected to ever feel. He was her first and would be her last she thought to herself. Any thoughts of her prior teachings from early years regarding abstinence was no where to be found in Robin's mind; nor any guilt.

"Oh Amon," Robin said as she rolled on top of him. Her long golden brown hair covered her bare breast as she got on top of him. The ends of hair touched Amon's bare chest tickling him. He found her whole being sexy.

"I love you, Robin" Amon whispered softly into her ear as they continued making love throughout the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Uniting of Souls

_A few days had past since their first night sleeping together. Since then both Amon and Robin slept together for they could no longer be away from each other._

It was sunrise when Amon awoke. He stared at Robin as she slept next to him. How much he loved her… so much, he thought to himself. He knew then that she was the one for him.

Robin slowly opened her eyes staring back at Amon. She whispered I love you as he kissed her on the forehead.

As the sun rose further up the sky the sunlight crept in through the curtains hitting Robin on the face. She hid her face on Amon's bare chest. As Robin miserably asked, "Do we have to get up now?"

"Yes, my love. We need to finish up and so we can leave this place soon. I do not want to spend more time than what we have to. There a lot for us to do once everything is done we will disappear and take a real vacation." as he started to rub his shoulder.

"Are you still feeling pain on your shoulder?" Robin asked concerned.

"Yes a little bit. But I'll be ok… the wound is nearly completely healed from the incident at the hotel a few weeks ago. It occasionally hurt but it's no big deal."

"Hm? I want to still look at it. That's the same side you have been shot two other times before. It may be a good idea to have a doctor take look at it."

Amon smiled as he kissed her. He loved how she showed concern for him. If this would have been a few years back he would have certainly brushed her off or anyone else. Now some how this woman had managed to open him up to all this emotional side of his. "Come on let's start getting ready." He said lovingly to her.

* * *

Around midmorning while they were finishing up their reviews for the morning there was a knock at the door. Robin went to the door to see who it was.

"Good morning Miguel. How are you this morning?"

"Very good, thank you for asking. Good morning to the both of you. I would like to have a moment to introduce to you both someone and also give you these" as he handed over a package containing some data discs. "Be very careful with the data in these discs. It's a copy of all the documents that your parents wanted for you to have."

Surprise and awe appeared on both Amon and Robin faces as both at the same time said, "What???"

"What do you mean this is?" Asked Robin again.

I know that it seems that I have been giving you things little by little but those were the orders on how things were to be done. Your parents were really were well organized and prepared for everything. Actually it was Maria who had organized everything. She always told Toudou that he needed to be more organized." Suddenly he stared off momentarily obviously remembering something as he quickly resumed speaking, "They would come here and spend weeks here when they wanted to get away from everything. As you can see by now this place is the securest place you can ever be. If you ever encounter any problem please come back here to us. You will be safe here."

Amon spoke up, "Thank you for all this. It's more than what we could have ever expected."

Remembering that there was someone waiting to meet them he asked "Who is this person that you want us to meet."

"Ah yes. Anna, come in my dear they are ready for you now" called Miguel.

The woman was an old lady who looked to be in her late nineties. Her face was full of wrinkles and her extremely long hair was all gray fixed into one braid. Although she was old she walked on her own accord. Even as Miguel tried to help her she gently pushed his arm as she told him she could walk on her own. She was holding a carved jewel box with strange Celtic engravings. Sitting on the sofa she waived her hand dismissing Miguel, "See Miguel I told you I can do it on my own. Now leave I things to say privately to the both them." She smiled.

Both Amon and Robin stood in front of the fire place patiently waiting wondering what she was going to say to them.

Without responding to her remarks Miguel responded, "Anna, I'll be back in a while for you," as he left the cabin.

"Ah, I am finally able to see you properly Robin. You look so much like your mother. However, your eyes although they are exactly like your mother's they have a special glow in them… are you feeling happy?" Robin face was flushed red. "I wonder if it's because you are in love," the old woman mischievously smirked.

Robin looked at Amon as the old woman smiled at both of them.

"Come here handsome boy you must be Amon. I have something for you to do." Amon walked toward her as she handed him the Celtic jewelry box. "It contains something that I must give you two. Now open it. You will see two necklaces with a pendant on each of them. This is my gift to the both of you. These are Celtic necklaces called the Love Knot. It symbolizes the binding one's faith, devotion, and cause to another, be it by marriage, or mutual intent to honor a compliancy. The necklace you will share binds your will to a purpose. The interlinked circlets of your life force and the encompassing heart are tokens of our ability to reach yourselves beyond the self love of your destinies… expanding your love for each other to a higher universal opening of your souls to a union with all in peace and service for furthering the purpose of sacred devotion and its causes. You are to wear them always."

The necklace was a long white gold rope chain link with a round shape pendant. Carved into the pendant there were Celtic symbols around a carved heart.

"How beautiful… thank you so much. But how do you know we are..." Robin said.

Interrupting Robin the old woman responded, "Someone of my age can see things that others would ignore. Furthermore, it's written all over both of your faces. It is important that both of you wear these charms all the time. Times are going to become very difficult for the two of you. Once the wheels of faith of your chosen paths begin to move you will understand. Remember always the love you share between the two. However, there is something unfortunate about the life you will share together… it will never be what is considered normal. Everything you will do will be done in secrecy that is the price this love brings. But the love shared will overshadow all that. Now come here your two."

Awed by the boldness what the old woman Amon spoke up, "Do you mean that we really are meant to be…?"

Anna laughed. "Amon you know exactly what I mean. You two were meant to be with each other. Have you ever wondered why… both had a life that was full of sadness and emptiness? Why is it now that you have been her protector you feel happier than you have ever felt in your entire life?"

Amon felt surprised as he added. "Ah, Very true and I have to agree. It was never in my nature to go out my way for anyone. But with Robin it was different since the very beginning… it's hard to find the right words to explain… I just knew I had to," he responded as he looked at Robin.

"I have to agree as well. I have never felt so happy… so complete," Robin added.

Anna smiled as she told them, "I thought you would… now both of you put on the necklace and come here so I can hold both of your hands together" as they both extended their hands joining hands with the old woman. For a moment the room had a faint glow making them feel a surge of energy surrounding them as the old woman began to speak, "Through the ages of time and space the two hands I bind together to share, to hold, to survive all… may there be nothing that can break this special bond. For one can not live without the other. I bless thee with the power of the gods that has been bestowed upon me… I declare the two as one."

They felt something, something that seemed to bind their souls with one and the other. Amon and Robin as one, they felt, they knew each others thoughts and feeling.

"My work is done here…" the old woman said as she suddenly got up and left as the two lovers stared into each others eyes lovingly.

* * *

**Author's notes: I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. My intent for these last two chapters was show that the romance between Robin and Amon was magical as it is special. **

**Please post your reviews!!! I have already 6 more draft chapters going through their final changes. I promise I will be putting them up soon.**

_**Once again, please note: I do not own or claim to own any part of Witch Hunter Robin's original characters. I am a fan of the series (which I watched 15 times before writing this fanfic) and was inspired to write a story about what could have had happen after the ending of the series. ENJOY!! **_

_**One more thing check out my Vampire Hunter D fanfic… **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Return to the Palacio**

Thoughts of what was to come… came to Amon mind as he was driving back to the Condesa's home. Amon still felt a bit of a sting on his shoulder where he had been hurt during the fight a few weeks ago. Although their trip was great he was still glad they were finally on their way back to the Condesa's. He wanted to get started making contact with his people back in Japan.

Everything was prepared for them by Toudou and Maria it seemed to him that they might have planned on doing this before. The most interesting thing was how the keepers gave them the information in bits and pieces. Why did they do it that way? Did they worry about Robin's intentions? Maybe its that they wanted to make sure she read the information herself… Well, it really didn't matter. The one thing he knew for certain if things didn't go well he would bring her back there. She would be safe there.

He did worry that once all this data was poured into all the witch hunting databases and the internet; what will the response be? How will the hunters receive this information? What of all those seeds that hate their blood… would they accept this information? Will it bring them finally some sort of peace?

Breaking his thoughts Robin asked, "Amon?"

"Yes?"

"I want to add something else to the data when it's sent."

"What do you want to add?"

"I want to send a message explaining the reasons…" hesitating she continued; "Why it is being sent. I don't want it left open for interpretation by someone else who may twist it into something else."

"Hm? I can agree with you on that. There will certainly be people who will say that you are trying to start trouble. With a narrative along with this information it will at least make it more difficult for anyone to say it was for other reasons."

"Yes, exactly those are my thoughts. I also wanted to ask if you thought of contacting any of the guys in the STN-J? Perhaps… Michael would help. Although, I have to admit if he agrees to do this it would put him in grave danger."

"I am thinking about it. However, first I will have Nagria look into it all. I want to get first an assessment on situation over there. We haven't been in contact with anyone back there in a while. Furthermore, I don't want to give away our whereabouts just in case things don't go well."

* * *

They finally reached the hotel where they were going to spend the night. Robin checked on Amon's wound had healed well but for some reason it still caused him pain which worried Robin. 

"I'll be ok. The bullet grazed my shoulder giving me a deep gash it's expected that I will some pain as even after it's healed."

"Well, I just don't like seeing you in pain. Besides it seems you always get hurt on the same spot always which probably why it still hurts" as she kissed his cheek. "Are you going to bed now?"

With a smirk Amon said, "Why? You want to go to bed…"

"Well yes, I'm really tired" as she smirked at him with a twinkle her eyes.

"Oh really?" as he grabbed her to lay down next to her on the bed.

Sometime during the night Robin had awaken. She started to think of how things have changed. It had been a constant roller coaster for the both of them. She only wished that they could only escape from everything and be able to enjoy their love for each other. All she wanted was to hold him in her arms. She sighed and turned to watch him sleep. To her surprise he was awake.

"You're awake," she said surprisingly.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to sleep. I've been thinking, thinking about the future… what it will bring for the both of us…" as he played with the pendant around her neck. "I, I want to ask you something..."

"What is it?" as she drew closer to kiss him on his lips gently.

"Did you really want to be bound to me?" as he held a gaze into her eyes.

"Oh Amon, I'm yours… of course I do" she kissed his hand and up his arms and around his neck.

"Oh Robin" as he hugged her. "I love you." he whispered to her as he held her.

* * *

It was early afternoon when they arrived to the Condesa's palacio everything seemed quiet as they entered. Lourdes came to the entrance to let them know that the Condesa was at the outside terrace. She told Lourdes to tell them not worry about coming to see her to go to their rooms and rest. They were to meet her for dinner later in the evening. 

"I've made a special Italian dinner for the two of you. We really missed you here. The palacio seemed so quiet and the Condesa missed you guys as well." Lourdes said as she helped them with their bags to their room.

"Oh that's nice to hear. We missed you guys too," Robin responded.

"Well I have to go and finish up the preparations for the dinner. Oh by the way the Condesa had me buy both of you some fresh new clothes. She said that that you guys were overdo for some. The clothes I picked for both of you are similar in style to what you guys already wear. However, Robin there is something in your room special for you… it's your pre-birthday present from the Condesa. She would like you to wear it tonight." Lourdes said with a smile.

"Huh, she bought me a present for my birth--day? That's really nice of her. I must thank her when I see her at dinner" responded Robin warmly.

"Don't worry about it," as she walked out the apartment.

"Well that was really nice of her," Robin said to Amon.

"Yes, really nice of her" Amon said suspiciously. "I think there is something up"

"Why do you say that?" Robin asked questioningly.

"I hope it isn't… hm… never mind. Just keep your eyes open during dinner."

"Ok, I will. Well, I'm going to take a bath now…" as she smirked at Amon.

He looked at her mischievously, "Oh well if you need help taking a bath I can help you…" as he grabbed her by the waist.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Visitor

"Robin, are you ready yet? Lourdes already came in to check to see if we were ready for dinner. What are you doing?" as Amon knocked again on her bedroom door.

Robin opened the door she found Amon standing next to the door. "Oh, sorry for the delay it's that I was having some trouble getting ready." She took notice of what he was wearing "You look really nice in your new clothes." Amon had on a typical Japanese male linen shirt burgundy with black trimming and black pants and a pair of new black boots. He wore the pendant he received from the old woman over his shirt. His long silky black hair had grown well past his shoulders which she found beautiful.

"Thank you" as he turned to look at Robin he was amazed. She was wearing burgundy and black trimmed form fitting Japanese inspired silk dress that came off the shoulder. She wrapped the Celtic necklace twice around the neck to make it into a choker as the pendant hung close to her neck. The dress fit perfectly on every curve that Robin had. Amon thought she looked incredibly beautiful. Her golden hair was done into a bun with strains of curls hair coming down around her head landing perfectly on her shoulders. "You, you look so beautiful" as he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Thank you," Robin blushed. "Let's go, the Condesa is waiting for us."

* * *

As they entered the dining room both Robin and Amon were shocked to find the visitor who was sitting next to the Condesa.

"But how…?" Robin started to say before she was interrupted by Amon.

"Nagira!!" Amon said surprised to the boldness of his brother finding them and coming to the Condesa home.

With a big smile "Ah, don't act like you're surprised that I found you. You know I have my connections." He paused as he took a good look at Robin, "I have to admit you have grown into one beautiful woman Robin and that dress really looks great on you. Stop looking at me so surprised, come here and give me a hug."

"Oh Nagira!" Robin said as she ran to hug him. "I have really missed you. How is everyone at the office?"

"Oh you know the same old thing. Hana keeps harassing me about the usual … everything pretty much is the same old thing."

Amon was standing still all this time without a word until he spoke to him in an emotionless monotone angry voice, "Why are you here? You know the risk; you could have blown our cover. There are people that will always be looking for us. You better have a good reason why you came here."

"Hm, I missed you too brother." Nagira said sarcastically.

The Condesa noticing the hostility between the two brothers interrupted, "Come now let's get seated so we can start with dinner."

The dinner went fairly smoothly until Nagira while talking to Robin noticed something interesting about her necklace. He looked at Amon he had one exactly the same as Robin he couldn't help but ask, "So what do those Celtic looking charm mean?"

Amon who was sitting across the table from Robin looked at her and the back Nagira giving him a stare that could kill.

"So? What does it mean?" he insisted.

"It's a charm…that binds us to one another" responded Robin before Amon could say anything.

"A charm that binds the two of you?" Nagira said thoughtfully.

"Yes, and I would rather not speak more about it…" Amon said angrily.

"I see that Italy hasn't lightened up your mood. I would have thought being away from everything you would have lighten up. I guess it's in your nature to be moody always…" Nagira responded sarcastically.

The tension in the air was thickening which the Condesa was determined not to let it ruin her plans for the evening. She called Lourdes to bring in the birthday cake for Robin. The Condesa slowly stood up and called for their attention, "Well, considering this interesting reunion I want to take a moment and change the subject to something of great importance this evening. Tomorrow Robin will celebrate her eighteenth birthday which is a huge mile stone for all witches. At thirteen they discover their powers while at eighteen they reach their peak in strength. This day will be of great significance for her and for those who are around her" the Condesa raised her glass of wine as Lourdes brought in Robin's birthday cake singing Happy Birthday. "May you use what has been bestowed upon you wisely… my child. For what you will do for all of us witches is of great importance. You can not fail which is why we must protect you at all cost."

Robin's eyes were getting watery as she blew out her birthday candles. The kindness that the Condesa had shown to Robin really touched her, "Condesa Nohemi, you really didn't have to do all this for me. I, I don't know what else to say… thank you, I really appreciate it all."

"Oh don't you worry about it my child. The winds are going to be changing for you and Amon. The least I could do for the last few days of peace you will have is make them as enjoyable possible. This is why I decided to celebrate your birthday tonight day." Looking at Amon, "Besides, tomorrow belong to Amon to do what ever he chooses to do for you."

"Hm?" smirked Nagira.

Robin felt Amon's thoughts… he was getting angrier at Nagira which most likely would lead him to say something rude to him… avoiding the clash Robin quickly said, "Nagira, yes Amon and I are together. However, we prefer to keep it a secret. We rather that you do not disclose this information to anyone because it could be used against us."

"Thank you, for clarifying this for me Robin. I would have thought you two would trust me with something like this." Nagira responded.

Unable to contain himself Amon spoke up in stern controlled voice, "Is it difficult for you to understand that although our love is special to us… some people would find our union a threat? You out of all people should know." He responded curtly.

"Of course I do. However, I thought you would trust me by now. If there is anything that you should know about me is that I would be the person to come to if you're ever in trouble" retorted Nagira.

"Yes, I do. However it's your judgment that worries me sometimes. We have different ways on doing things… I can't make you do things my way…honestly I can't blame you either," Amon sighed and resigned to the fact that if his brother had come this far it was for a reason.

"Well if the two brothers are willing to play nice I would like to borrow Robin for a while. I need to speak to her privately. Now you two go back to the apartment and Robin and I will have our chat." The Condesa said kindly.

"Hm? Ok, sounds like a good idea. Hey Condesa where would I be sleeping? I would like to settle in first," asked Nagira.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. I find it silly that Robin and Amon sleep in separate bedrooms so I've had Robin's things moved into Amon's room which is a larger suite. I believe you two are ok with that, if not I will have them moved back." Condesa paused to see if there was any disagreement.

"No there isn't any problem with that. I would rather have Robin close to me." Amon responded in a much kinder sincere voice.

"Great! That would then leave Robin's old room available. I'll have my attendants move your things in there Nagira. Well gentlemen, we will leave you then."

Robin gave a reassuring glance to Amon which he instantly knew that she was ok with everything that was decided. As the Condesa and Robin left the dinning area they were able to hear Nagira taunting Amon…

Jokingly Nagira said "So Amon, she got you hooked huh?"

Amon growled at his older brother as started to head toward their apartment.

* * *

_Ok sorry for the delay in updating. Unlike most of you that still are going to school (I'm done for now. At least until I figure what Master's program I want to go into.) I work. So imagine having a ton of homework every single day and going school 10-13 hour 5 days a week. Well it's been hell. Anyway, I have 2 more chapters I have almost ready to go. Their going through their final revisions. I'll try to get them up before the end of the weekend. However, I have neglected my other fan fic which I have to update as well this weekend. So let's see in which direction my muse will send me this weekend... Please please show me some love and post your thoughts... Thanks again to all those that have thus far posted your reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Gift**

Amon and Nagira had gone to the apartment while Robin remained with the Condesa. Although, Amon had not disagreed on her going with the Condesa… he wasn't completely sure if it was good idea to let Robin go alone. The Condesa was a kind trustworthy person but she was eccentric. However he knew that he couldn't always be overshadowing her and protecting her every step. Although Robin was still naïve, he knew she could handle difficult situations on her. Still nothing that he thought of as his brother talked to him could relieve the tension he felt inside.

The Condesa had taken Robin to the room where she was going to give her present. This room was decorated differently from the all the other rooms in palacio. Robin couldn't recall ever coming into this room before. She found something extremely peculiar with the room. All the paintings were of women dress in beautiful gowns all them had similar facial features. The only difference was that all the paintings were done during periods. The room was a circular in design with a large white brick fireplace in the center of the room.

"Robin, I want to talk to you since I know your time with me is running short. You soon will be returning to Japan but before you do that I have to give you something before you go." The Condesa walked to the fire place and pushed a brick making the bricks that formed the fire place come apart. The top half of the fireplace moved up into the ceiling leaving an open area to the ceiling. The bottom half of the fireplace stayed in place strangely forming a large circular fire pit. The flames from the fireplace had begun rise feverishly.

"Condesa, be careful what are y…?" asked worriedly Robin.

"My child, stay calm. I'm going to explain now." She went to Robin and grabbed her hands to get her to get up from her chair and follow her closer to the raging fire pit. Robin got up followed behind the Condesa.

Robin I don't know if you have been able to see the records I keep in my library regarding my family's record keeping the history. Unlike other witch families in my family only the women only inherited the witch gene. Strange yes but its always been that way. From ancient times long before witches were hunted we always kept records of our discoveries from the craft. Once the burnings began we started to perform a special ceremony that the next generation witch will inherit all the knowledge carried and learned from the prior witch bestowing upon it a vast knowledge beyond what the craft secrets could even give her. The women you see in various paintings around this room are of all my foremothers. That framed blank canvas will have my image there once my time has arrived.

Confused Robin started to "But I don't under…" But was interrupted by the Condesa.

Raising her hand patiently letting Robin know to let her finish "Now this brings me to what I would like to give you to. Robin you are a blessed child your parents left something within you that's great. I am a woman with no heir to claim my heritage to carry it on to the next. I have decided that you will be my heir. To inherit everything I own and the secrets of the Romero Witch Clan. Please do not try to decline the gift I want to bestow upon you and your future heirs."

Suddenly the old woman stood up oddly straight as her blue eyes began to glow. The wind began to blow her long straight hair wildly. As she began to speak it wasn't just her voice it was the voices of all the painting in the room which now seemed to have come alive. They all spoke in unison, "Child of Maria, Mother Eve, I am the last of the Coven Romero, our family craft was foresight… We knew of your coming long before those that caused your existence were born… our suffering was nothing for we knew that final redemption would come through you. Now as a gift we offer to you the knowledge that own family has carried through the ages.

A thick smoke swirled around the fireplace as a strange light was appearing almost as if it was cutting through it. Robin was feeling uneasy as this was happening she wasn't sure what was the purpose of all this although the Condesa had already explained it. The portraits seemed to all have come alive. Robin wondered what was going to happen. Unable to move or speak the only thought that came to her mind was, "Amon" she said softly to herself.

* * *

Amon and Nagira were sitting out in the terrace area having a nightcap while they talked and admired the general splendor of the gardens below. However, Nagira had been doing mostly all the talking since they had sat at the terrace when he stopped suddenly breaking Amon's meditative state. 

"Amon, have you listened to anything I have said? You leave a guy do all the talking just so you can avoid interactions with people. I can't believe Robin would be with a guy like you." Nagira said tartly.

Ignoring Nagira's comments Amon responds, "I just don't understand the delay. Why were we excluded?"

Nagira didn't quite understand what Amon had meant "What?" Suddenly realizing what was Amon thinking about, "Ah, it just probably girls talk. How are things since you and Robin been a couple? It's probably something about that. Anyway there is something I have to tell you which is why I came here to Italy."

Finally Nagira said something that caught Amon's full attention he asked. "What is it, Nagira?"

"Well, this is going to come as a shock to you and I know it was for me" with a wave of a finger Nagira was able to move the large tree pot from one side of the terrace to the other. Amon was speechless to what he had just seen. "This strange power started to happen a few weeks ago at least that's when I notice it. Honestly I didn't know what to make of it. Besides, I didn't let my girlfriend to know keeping it a secret from her. Until a few nights ago, I was met with one of my informants when a huge AC unit was thrown down from the roof almost landing on top of me. Suddenly somehow this power went on auto and stopped the dam thing from landing on me."

"Nagira, but…" Not letting Amon finish speaking kept on talking almost rambling. He was finally with someone he trusted, who understood the gravity of the situation.

"Since then I felt fear that word might get out that I had some weird power. So in order to avoid my girl any trouble I left without saying a word to her. I figured if any where I should go was to you and try to sort this out."

"Who is your girlfriend? You've never been a man of have a serious relationship." Amon said as the charm that hung from his chain began to glow…

Nagira noticed the charm glowing "Hey Amon look your charm is glowing right through your shirt. What the heck does it mean?"

Amon looking at down at the charm and seeing for himself that it was glowing, "Robin!! Let's go find her" as he got up and ran out the room.

Amon and Nagira had checked every room in the house but one. This room was always locked but through the cracks of the door a bright light was escaping. They heard the wind blowing in the room moving things around. Amon opened the door to find Robin enraptured in a cloud of smoke. A mystical being was beginning to appear. His feet were suddenly rooted to the floor. Amon looked toward Nagira and he too was unable to move. He discovered that both Nagira and his voice were gone. No matter how much they tried to speak no sound would come from their mouths. Amon felt helpless for the first time in a very long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**HEIR**

My child don't fear what you see. I promised to care for you and Amon and this gift I will be passing on to you will be a great gift. You have frightened your loved ones they almost interrupted the ceremony but Mother Earth has rooted and shut their voices so we may continue…

Robin wasn't sure if to feel fear or what. For some reason she sensed that she was in no danger but something just wasn't right. The room had come alive with all the portraits looking at her as they chanted in a strange language… somehow the language seemed familiar.

The Condesa began to raise her voice as she said, "From the Heavens to depths of the Earth, our knowledge is without time. We know of many gods that had lived. We call on now the one god that knows like no other the pain and suffering of all humanity… Mother Earth! We bring before your presence tonight Eve. The Eve for all Witches; She is pure of heart and soul… her eyes reflect the innocence and kindness that you so sought for countless ages. I Nohemí your faithful servant and carrier of the book of knowledge have found my heir I beg thee to pass my secrets to her for my time is soon to come… My clan will die after I have passed away… there is no one else… So I have found one that I truly believe you will love more than any of my beloved foremothers. She will carry on the legacy to her children and her children's children. I have seen it she is destined for great things. This I know…."

A sudden explosion happened as a cloud of smoke cleared the bright light that was piercing through it began to shape into a form of a woman. Amon and Nagira didn't know what to make of it. The beauty of this mystical image was beautiful and did not appear to be evil. Regardless Amon fought to free himself but nothing he did worked. Robin was in a trance state she sensed Amon presence but was unable to will herself to turn around and face him. Her attention was focused on the beautiful glowing woman who had appeared in what use to be the fireplace.

"Mother Earth?" was the only words that escaped from Robin's mouth.

The woman had very pale complexion, her long golden hair came down to her feet it curled around her naked body covering parts of its . She looked purely angelical her imagine made everyone in the room calm. Amon had even stopped tying to release himself. In a soft gentle motherly voice she spoke first to Robin…

Robin, Eve you have finally come. You are truly special. I can see through your soul and all I see is goodness. There is no darkness that lies within you. You harbor no ill will to those that have hurt you or your loved one. However for someone like you, you have known so much sadness… Your time has come and happiness is at your doorstep complete this task and your happiness will be endless… I will bestow upon you knowledge that you do not know that this family has carried for ages for me. Your children will one day inherit this knowledge…you will only pass this knowledge to the strongest of your daughters… teach her this knowledge is not to be abuse but used wisely in accordance to the law of nature. For my punishment is not something anyone would want to experience.

Robin felt herself floating toward to Mother Earth. She felt a warmth and incalculable sense of love surrounding her from this godly being. Robin felt her skin tingle as she got closer to the Mother. How beautiful she appeared, her skin was perfect, her smile was warm she radiated love into the entire room.

* * *

Amon began to worry again as he saw Robin being moved closer to the Mother. He struggled with the force that was holding him. He felt the power within grow stronger and he was able to sense it more than he has ever felt his power. 

Suddenly everything went dark and quiet. He could not see his hands or anything before him. "Robin? Nagira?" as he pulled his gun out its holster ready shoot at whatever came at him.

"Amon" a voice said softly from behind him.

He turned around nothing was there. "Amon, the brave one, ever so strong and fearless it's most admirable. You, that hated your own blood until just recently. When she came she made you realize….Because of **her** you have come to terms with this gift." A bright light appeared before him he could not see what it was. He felt a shiver up his spine as if something had touched him. The bright light began to form into a shape of a woman. It was her, the mother… Amon wasn't sure whether to put his gun down or not. He felt unsure as he slowly lowered his gun and held in his hand facing the floor.

"What is it that you want of me? You would not do all this if there is no purpose."

"Purpose?" she laughed. "As I expected" her imagine came into full view. She wore a white sheer material Greek style dress with gold trim around the ends and around her small waist. She wore a small golden crown on her head holding her long golden curly silky hair as it hung freely underneath it. She was walking barefoot as she approached Amon with her hands extended inviting him to grab her hand. "She did well in choosing you. You're so fearless it's enchanting to me. How perfect you are for her. It's a shame you will be tempted…Don't look surprised. You will know what I mean when the time come."

"Release me of this spell or enchantment", he demanded.

She laughed "Oh right I will stop admiring your qualities," as her face became serious. "You are her sworn protector, her lover of my chosen heir of my secrets. Because you are her mate I will awaken further your power increasing it which will aid you in protecting her. Do not misuse this power although I know you will not. I still must remind you of this. You will have the power of controlling the winds they will bend to your command. You will now have the elements of wind and water at your disposal along with the immense strength you have now gained." Mother Earth stared reading him. "Before I release you I must warn you of your inner darkness do not let it destroy that you love. Goodbye Amon, I will now bring you back before those you love." The room came back into full view as quickly as it had disappeared before.

"Robin" but no words came out his mouth. "Robin!"

Mother Earth had Robin before her as she touched Robin's head. "I grant thee with the power of knowledge that is beyond age." The women in the portraits around the room began to dance and chant again in some unknown language.

Amon was now able to break free from the grip that was holding him. He quickly ran towards Robin. She turned to him. Her green eyes glowed as if they were lights she stared at him. "Robin!"

"Amon, my beloved my eternal partner, I now understand the missing pieces to the puzzle. I no longer fear the unknown because you are at my side. We will do what must be done to stop that has been done" she walked towards him.

Amon grabed her tightly as if she might escape him. With a low growl in his voice he asked pleadingly, "are you ok?" He looked at her throughly as if looking for a scratch on.

Robin met his eyes reassuringly and responded tenderly, "Yes, I'm ok."

The goddess appeared next to them, "You two will share the knowledge in its entirety with each other but with no one else. Be very careful on what you do decide on sharing. This knowledge that you carry Robin is dangerous in the wrong hands. Amon, will be there for you and you will be there for him" as she kissed Amon on the forehead and then Robin. "Call upon me if you ever need me," as she faded away.

The room was suddenly back to normal as if nothing had happened. The Condesa was sitting on her chair next to the fire. Nagira was released from the grip that held him.

"What the hell…was all that about?" he said flustered as he lost his balance and fell on the floor. Recovering he directed his question to the Condesa; "Condesa! What the hell happened" Nagira said to her.

"My son, don't you get yourself so worked up. I have just made that girl there very wealthy… nothing will be unattainable for her." She responded nonchalantly.

"You mean rich?" he asked again unsure what he had heard the first time.

"No, I mean very rich" she answered mockingly. With a smile Condesa look at the trio and added, "you three stop standing around like if something is going happen and come and join me with her next to the fireplace. I'm old and tired and I have to still more to say before you all run off. Anyone care for espresso, tea or some cake?"

* * *

A/n Strange twist huh? This idea had came to me from left field one day. I figured to go with it and see where it will take me. Next Chap... I give away something..it will be about Nagira. Nothing more than that piece of info will I provide. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the 2 additional bonus chapters I posted for a total of 4 in 2 days. I have a couple on going chapters almost to ready to be released.

Until then, do not hesitate to post your thoughts... Well I'm off to work on my other writing and put pen to paper another fic I thought of...


End file.
